onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 577
Chapter 577 is titled "Major Events Piling Up One After Another". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Because of a broken bridge, Zoro hops across crocodiles to cross a river while a terrified Chopper clutches onto his leg. Short Summary As Whitebeard's death spreads around the world, Blackbeard steals the Gura Gura no Mi from Whitebeard's dead body. Meanwhile, the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies try to prevent Akainu from attacking Luffy. Long Summary The chapter starts with the death of Whitebeard being shown around the world, as seen on the Archipelago. There, Silvers Rayleigh is shown, commenting on Whitebeard's death, with a smile and tears. Then Marineford is shown, split in two pieces, with a summit in the center. Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp take a look at the recently killed Edward Newgate. The Shichibukai are seen laughing and/or watching the last stand of Whitebeard. Also the army of Pacifista is seen watching. Marco too, is seen grieving. Blackbeard and his crew are seen throwing a black cloth over Whitebeard as Blackbeard goes inside the cloth with Whitebeard's body. Shiryu asks whether they will disband and go separate ways should Blackbeard fail. Laffitte tells the Marines that it is a no entry zone. The Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines are surprised by the action, wondering what they want to do with their former captain and enemy, though the Blackbeard Pirates seem excited. It is shown that Buggy cannot take the drama of the battlefield anymore and is seen crying while he tries to flee. His newly found crew of Impel Down prisoners follows him, understanding that their leader could not take Whitebeard's head. They left on the Den Den Mushi, leaving the Sabaody audience able to watch the war as it comes to an end. Jinbe is seen carrying Monkey D. Luffy, who is in shock after going through a mental breakdown over the loss of his brother. To encourage Luffy his name is yelled from Whitebeard's fleet. At that moment, Jinbe remembers what his last conversation was with Ace. Ace asked Jinbe to take care of his brother if Ace did not survive. Jinbe answered that he only protects the people he deeply cares about. Admiral Aokiji then freezes the bay where the pirate fleet is. Now, due to his Hie Hie no Mi powers, the fleet cannot escape. A huge explosion in front of Jinbe and Luffy appears, making them unable to move forward. Akainu is shown within the flame and smoke, covered in blood. He said that Jinbe should give up on Dragon's son. To convince Jinbe that he should not hand over Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates yell that Ace's family is their family. Jinbe then states that he will protect Luffy even if it costs him his life. Meanwhile, Emporio Ivankov appears behind Jinbe. The okama tells Jinbe to get away, launching a Hell Wink at Akainu. In between these actions, the cloth covering Whitebeard and Teach is removed. Jesus Burgess and Avalo Pizarro are laughing, everyone else seems surprised that nothing happened to their father and dead enemy. Blackbeard is seen using the Yami Yami no Mi, creating a Black Hole. Then, to everyone's shock and amazement, he takes the attack stance of Whitebeard and uses the Gura Gura no Mi. For the second time, Marineford Plaza is attacked by air tremors and earthquakes, making it crumble. Blackbeard is seen looking at his two hands, each powered by his Devil Fruits, and declares that he is the ultimate being. Marines remark that he stole Whitebeard's powers. Marco states that Teach is not a normal human. The Archipelago too is in shock, including Sengoku and Akainu. Blackbeard yells that this is his era. Quick References Chapter Notes *Blackbeard takes the Gura Gura no Mi power from Whitebeard's dead body. **This makes him the first person to have the abilities of two Devil Fruits. **According to Marco, Blackbeard has an unusual body that permits him to have both powers. *Admiral Akainu returns alive following his battle with Whitebeard. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 486 (p. 2-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 577 it:Capitolo 577 es:Capítulo 577